


The sinful word

by PLISA



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A healthy dose of Uncle!Murphy, Daddy Kink Implied, F/M, Just bellarke family fluff honestly, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's Child, parents!bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLISA/pseuds/PLISA
Summary: Little and confused Madi overheard Clarke calling Bellamy ’Daddy’, and of course John Murphy was the first one to find out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 190





	The sinful word

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely friend prompted this idea over on Twitter (everybody say thank you to @helloeurydice for the feels!) and I just couldn’t help myself.
> 
> I’ll be doing a Bellarke story giveaway on Twitter soon, so make sure you follow me on there for a chance to win it 😊 (@PLISAwrites)
> 
> Happy reading! 💙

Bellamy watched through the kitchen window as her long, chestnut hair that was very much all Octavia’s flew everywhere in the spring breeze, her smiling face turned towards the sun.   


Madi chased Picasso around the backyard, her laugh reminding him too much of Clarke’s — his second favourite sound in the world. Because of course his little girl’s giggles were the first. 

Even though her bare feet were tired and muddy, she still ran across the grass, dancing as if the joy of life within her couldn’t be tamed. And he hoped it never would. 

He used to think of his daughter as a flower waiting to bloom in the spring, or a delicate petal, just like many other fathers did, he guessed. But Madi was so much more. She was only five years old, and yet she already wanted to break free, to prove who she was, that she was her own person and no replica of her mother or him. But she didn’t need to prove anything — Bellamy knew well enough that she wasn’t. 

As Madi finally caught Picasso’s wagging tail, making the dog turn around to lick her face, he smiled. He was grateful that his daughter couldn’t see the world through his eyes. She was a happy child, always seeing great excitement and endless possibilities where he saw danger and a world of uncertainty. 

At first he didn’t want to let her into that world of viciousness. She was soft, and breakable, like the most fragile flower in the garden. She was the rhythm of his beating heart, the one who gave him hope for the future. She was his life, his world, and that’s how he knew he had to let her be free. 

A few years ago he wouldn’t be inside the house, watching her with loving eyes and a melted heart. He would be outside instead, chasing worryingly after her, and making sure she didn’t trip and hurt her knees. But now Bellamy let her travel alone, and made sure she knew where to find him. He would be there, ready to catch her when she reached for the stars. 

“She’s getting her feet so dirty,” an amused voice said behind him. 

Sure enough, a set of warm arms instantly wrapped around his middle, pulling him close into a hug. Clarke rested her cheek on Bellamy’s back, breathing his scent in. Everything about him, about their little family, reminded her of a home she had longed for years, and that was now finally theirs. 

“We’ll give her a bath before Murphy gets here,” he watched as Madi’s little hand picked up Picasso’s pink ball, and threw it across the garden, “When’s he coming over, by the way?”

“In about twenty minutes,” Clarke said, glancing over at the clock, “I’ll call her in.”

He almost laughed at Madi’s disappointed face when Clarke told her to go back inside, but then her blue eyes instantly lighted up again at the mention of Murphy. Bellamy shook his head in amusement as she heard her little footsteps hurry up the stairs. 

Madi didn’t run short on Aunts and Uncles who were more than ready to spoil her rotten. Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Maya, Josephine, Gabriel, Raven, Wells, Emori, Roan… the list was pretty much endless. But no. His daughter had to be obsessed with the one man whose influence he feared more than anything in this world. 

John Murphy had never really liked kids to start with. When Madi was born, he was all awkward and nervous about it, and didn't really want to hold her. But as the girl grew up, she started to notice him — he was the quiet Uncle after all, and that caught her attention. It wasn’t until she was old enough to talk that Murphy found a new love for his niece. He could now tease her, joke around, teach her words her parents totally didn’t want her to learn. And he was always up for an opportunity to piss Bellamy off. 

Now Madi was essentially in love with him, and anyone with eyes could easily see that Murphy loved her more than he would ever admit. Whenever her  _ incredibly cool, outstanding, and badass _ Aunty O (as she liked to call herself) wasn’t available, Madi always chose Murphy as a babysitter. Sometimes she even chose him before Octavia, but the younger Blake refused to accept it.

“Uncle Murphy! Uncle Murphy!”, he heard Madi chant as Clarke gave her a quick shower. 

Bellamy leaned in on the open bathroom door, smiling from ear to ear as his daughter shut her eyes so that no soap would get in. 

“Are you excited about Uncle Murphy coming over, Princess?”, he asked her, although he already knew the answer. 

“Yes!”, Madi exclaimed, throwing her little arms up excitedly and almost hitting Clarke. 

The woman rolled her eyes playfully, “I can’t believe you’re this excited. You saw him two days ago, remember? You went with him and Aunty Emori to the park.”

“But that’s a very long time ago,” the girl said matter-of-factly, “And he said he was bringing me a puzzle this time!”

“Oh, a puzzle,” Bellamy smiled, “I bet you’ll have a very good time with Uncle Murphy then.”

“He is the best,” Madi nodded eagerly. When Clarke finished washing her hair and drying her little face, she opened one eye to look at her smiling father, “But not the best in the world. Daddy is the best Daddy in the world.”

Bellamy’s heart fluttered, his stomach dropping with the beautiful realisation that the precious girl in front of him was half his, half the love of his life. Sometimes he couldn’t believe it was real. The two girls in front of him were his entire universe, his light, the reason why he woke up every morning. Some time ago, he used to think he would never have that much luck in life. Why would he deserve it, anyway? But all of it changed the day he met Clarke, and his little family proved him wrong every day. 

Clarke smiled softly at their daughter, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead when she was all done, “Go get dressed, sweetheart. Uncle Murphy will be here in no time.”

Madi’s smile couldn’t be wider as she rushed outside the bathroom in her little pink robe, not before stopping in front of her dad, “Kiss,” she demanded, as if Bellamy would ever say no. 

He picked her up easily, bumping his nose to her small one, and planted a trail of loud kisses all over her cheeks, making her squeal. 

“Go get dressed, Princess,” he gave her one last, lingering kiss on her cheek before putting her down again. 

Madi wasted no time, and before they knew it she had already disappeared down the hall and into her bedroom.

Bellamy lingered at the door, watching Clarke as she put the towels away to dry. She gave him a cheeky look he knew all too well.

“What is it?”, he arched a playful eyebrow.

“Oh just, you know,” the teasing smirk on her lips made his heart flutter again, “Flattered to be married to the best Daddy in the world, I guess.” 

Bellamy chuckled, and went to wrap his arms around her small form from behind. He brushed his lips to the top of her head, “The reason why I’m the best Daddy in the world is because you are the best Mommy in the world,” he hugged her tighter, “And we make a pretty good team.”

“Yeah, we do,” she smiled softly, looking at nowhere in particular, as a mischievous thought crossed her mind, “It suits you, you know?”

“What suits me?”

“The whole Daddy thing.”

“Is that right?”, he arched a playful eyebrow, even though she couldn’t see him. 

Clarke hummed, and pressed her back into him even closer, feeling his warmth. He then lowered his face, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek like he had done with Madi earlier. 

“Your beard tickles,” she chuckled, pushing him away slightly. 

“But I thought my beard added to the whole Daddy look,” he teased. 

“It sure does,” Clarke smirked, “Daddy,” she repeated, almost as if she was testing out how the word sounded falling from her lips. He liked it. He liked it way too much. 

His grip lowered until his hands were resting on the curve of her hips, soft yet demanding like he knew she liked them, “You want to call me Daddy, Clarke?”, his voice was deep, rough next to her ear, making her knees weaken. 

She couldn’t fight back the blush that creeped up on her cheeks, and for a second she felt like a sneaky teenager again, like she was doing something forbidden. Or saying it. 

“You want me to call you that?”

His lips brushed the sensitive skin behind her ear, “Maybe,” he whispered, kissing her there, “Say it.”

She knew she shouldn’t have felt nervous about it, and yet she did. Bellamy was just teasing her, playing around, and two could play such a game. But deep down, calling him the sinful word did things to her. It had never meant much before, not in that way, but since they had become parents, she couldn’t help but think that the father role fitted him a bit too much. 

There was something about him holding, loving, making their daughter smile that made her feel even more attracted to him. She was pretty sure it had to do with evolution or something along those lines — she vaguely remembered something about women being attracted to men who were good fathers from med school, but she hadn’t really believed it until now. 

“Daddy,” the word rolled off her tongue easily, and she thought she probably shouldn’t be turned on by it, but to hell with it. 

“Can you braid my hair, Mommy?” 

Both of them jumped at once, not having realised that their daughter was standing in front of the open bathroom door.  _ Shit _ . Clarke was quick to react. 

“Of course, sweetie. Come here.”

Murphy arrived five minutes later, and Madi forgot all about her parents the second he walked through the front door. He gave her the new puzzle, which she immediately rushed to open. 

“Be good for Uncle Murphy!”, Clarke shouted from the door, but Madi was in too deep looking at the pieces already. 

“She’s always good,” Murphy rolled his eyes, almost pushing them out of the house, “Just go and enjoy your movie. I promise the Hobbit will be fine.”

Bellamy knew he was joking, but that didn’t stop him from sending his friend a death glare that he obviously ignored. 

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!”, Murphy waved cheekily at them before closing the door behind him. Once Bellamy and Clarke left the house, he locked the door and walked towards the spot his niece was sitting in, “Looks like it’s just you and me now, Hob.”

“And Picasso,” the girl pointed out. 

“And Picasso,” Murphy repeated, sitting down on the floor next to her, “Want to get started on the puzzle?”

Madi was a good kid. She never made a fuss about anything, she needed little convincing to eat her vegetables, and she was actually quite smart, which definitely was a plus. Murphy couldn’t help but be in awe at her sometimes — how could someone so young have changed his whole perspective on kids? 

The girl paid careful attention to every piece of her big girl puzzle, as she liked to call them now, and tried to put some of them together. Murphy never interfered. He let her experiment, fail, and succeed all on her own. Some cartoons were playing in the background, but she wasn’t even paying attention. He wasn’t on his phone, either — watching Madi work was entertaining enough. He could almost feel her brain working inside her little head, and it was rather amusing to see. 

“How’s it going?”, he asked her after some time.

Madi had her tongue out in concentration, “I think this is the most difficult yet, Uncle Murphy,” she said, honestly, “But it’s okay!”

He smiled, “You’re a smart girl. You’ll be fine.”

“That’s what Daddy tells me,” she looked back at the undone puzzle, “Mommy, too.”

He felt his heart growing bigger with every word, “Well, it’s true.”

Madi didn’t say anything else, and instead went back to her big girl puzzle. She stayed like that for almost half an hour, which he thought was too long for a child to be quiet, but he wasn’t going to say anything. What did he know about children, anyway? He saw her struggle a few times, but she never asked for help. Stubborn like her parents, he thought. 

_ What a curse _ , he smiled to himself. 

Looking over at Madi, it was easy to see both Bellamy and Clarke in her. Octavia, too, which still kind of freaked him out five years later. She undoubtedly had her Aunt’s hair, but the rest was all her parents. Her stubbornness, her kind heart, her restlessness. She was the perfect mixture of Bellamy and Clarke, and he hated to admit it, but he had never felt happier for them. He knew Madi was their entire world, and in a way she was his, too. Madi was everyone’s world, and he couldn’t help but think how damn lucky she was already in the family department. 

“Uncle Murphy,” her small voice startled him at first, pulling him out of his own head. 

“Yes, Hob?”, he looked over at her puzzle. She was nowhere near done, but she didn’t seem to be having any trouble with it, either. Perhaps she was tired of it already, he thought, which would be understandable. 

Then his eyes darted over to her face, and saw that she was frowning, “Daddy is not Mommy’s Daddy, right?,” she asked him, and Murphy’s expression mimicked his niece’s. 

“What do you mean? Of course your Dad is not your Mom’s Dad,” he was trying to put the pieces together, very much like Madi and her puzzle, but he simply didn’t understand. What was all that about? 

Madi shrugged, and picked up another piece.

“Why do you ask that, Mads?”, he asked again, just because he was more baffled than anything. And if she really had a question, he wanted to answer it. 

The girl shrugged again, “Mommy called Daddy that today.”

“She called him what?”, it couldn’t be. It was too amusing to be true, “Daddy?”

“Yes.”

He resisted the urge to laugh. He had to keep it together not to confuse her any further, “Your Mom called your Dad ‘Daddy’ today? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah,” she gave him a weird look, as if she didn’t understand why he was insisting so much. 

Murphy couldn’t help it, and chuckled out loud. When Madi looked over at him, a silent question in her eyes, he disguised it as a cough, “Don’t worry, Madi. Your Mom was joking when she said that. Your Daddy is not her...Daddy. Just yours.”

It was too good to be true. God, he couldn’t wait until Bellamy and Clarke came back home. He would never let them live it down — this had been the highlight of his entire week. 

“A joke?”, Madi asked, even more confused than before, “But he’s my Daddy. That’s not a joke.”

Murphy scratched his head. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to a child? He was afraid to say the wrong thing — Bellamy wouldn’t hesitate to chop his head off if he scarred his daughter for life. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he picked up a puzzle piece, hoping to shift her attention back to where it should be, “You’ll understand it when you’re older.”

Madi seemed content enough with his answer, as she didn’t bring it up again the whole afternoon. Once she got tired of doing the puzzle, she told him she wanted to go outside with Picasso, so that’s what they did until her parents came home. Then, it was showtime. 

“Mommy! Daddy!”, Madi sprinted inside when she heard the car parking outside, and Murphy followed her with a mischievous smirk on his face. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

By the moment he reached the living room, the girl was already scooped up in Bellamy’s arms, telling him all about her time with her favourite Uncle. Clarke listened attentively too as she placed a few loose strands of brunette hair behind her ear. 

“Were you good for Uncle Murphy?”, she asked her daughter then.

Madi nodded quickly, “I was! I was, right Uncle Murphy?”

“Oh yeah,” the man smirked, “We had a fun time, didn’t we?” 

Madi nodded eagerly as Bellamy placed her down on the ground again, “Go wash your hands, Princess. I’ll make you dinner shortly, alright?”

“Dinner!”, Madi exclaimed happily as she disappeared into the small bathroom a few metres away. 

“Thank you for watching her today. I hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” Bellamy told him then, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“She never is,” Murphy internally rubbed his hands together. They weren’t ready for this, and he couldn’t wait to go back home to tell Emori, “Just a quick note, though.”

Bellamy raised a quizzical eyebrow at him as Murphy turned his attention to Clarke. 

He smirked. “Next time you two want to get all frisky, make sure your five-year-old daughter isn’t around when you call your husband ‘Daddy’.”

Clarke’s cheeks burned red in that moment, wide eyes looking at Bellamy next to her, heart racing fast, “W-What?”

Murphy bursted out laughing as he took his jacket from a nearby chair. He shook his head at his confused and embarrassed friends, and thought to himself that they were extremely unlucky. Out of all the people they’d choose to share their little, filthy secret with, he surely was at the bottom of the list. And it only made the situation more amusing.

“Hey, I’m not judging,” he whispered, grin still wide, and winked at Bellamy, who looked like he would gladly punch him in the face if he could.

Murphy turned around, a victorious grin on his face, and shouted, “Madi! Daddy says come say goodbye to your favourite Uncle!”


End file.
